dddivafandomcom-20200214-history
Deb Dobkins
Deborah 'Deb' Dobkins is an aspiring model whose life, by circumstance, is cut short when she is involved in a tragic car accident. She is a generally sweet and positive girl who looks forward to a wonderful future with her boyfriend, Grayson Kent. Although well-meaning, she is a bit self-absorbed and performs neither good deeds nor bad. However, as time progresses, she shows that she has a very big heart and is very sympathetic toward others. She stands up for what is right and for what she believes in and oftentimes advocates for those who cannot stand for themselves. She is much more compassionate than the original Jane. Although Deb's soul is now in Jane Bingum's body and her character is now played by Brooke Elliot, we still get to see images of the old Deb and glimpses of how her life used to be. Besides appearing in a couple of Jane's dreams, we also see her image walking in the office one episode, reminding Jane of Deb's birthday. She also appears as a ghost to Grayson while he is investigating a haunted house. Early life Deb's parents are Bobbi Dobkins and Joe Dobkins. It was revealed that despite an unsatisfying marriage, they stayed together for her sake. Bobbi had a previous affair with a man which resulted in Deb having a half-sister in Sam. Season 1 Deb died in a car accident while she was distracted by applying her make-up and talking to Stacy on her cellphone, via bluetooth. She was an overly stereotypical size two blonde with the intentions of being a model on the hit daytime game show, The Price is Right. In Heaven, she was told by Fred that she is shallow (because she hadn't done any good or bad deeds during her life). Determined to get back to Earth, she pressed the return button on Fred's keyboard hoping to return to her body and continue living as she had before. Unfortunately for her, she returned as Jane, a brilliant but overweight lawyer. Season 2 Test. Season 3 Relationships Grayson Kent Before dying, Deb dated Grayson Kent. The morning of her death, Deb practiced modeling for the Price is Right in front of Grayson and he complimented her saying the other models would want to "scratch her eyes out". Deb left for the audition and her best friend, Stacy, called her. That's when she got distracted (along with putting nail polish on) and ran into an grapefruit truck and was buried in grapefruit. After being reincarnated as Jane Bingum, Deb went to Jane's job as a lawyer for the Harrison & Parker Law Firm. She later attended her own funeral and heard Grayson's grieving words. While defending her client in a case that Grayson attended, she used the words Grayson used at Deb's funeral referring to her client grieving over his wife that died recently. Back at work, Grayson talked to Jane where she thought he knew she was Deb, but she realized he didn't and she covered it up. Kim came in an flirted with Grayson causing Jane to feel jealous. Grayson then revealed to Jane that he was going to propose to Deb and had already bought a ring, causing Jane to break into tears. Fred Fred is Deb's original guardian angel. He is sent to Earth to look after her and to make sure that she is moving forward in Jane's life rather than trying to live Deb's life in Jane's body. Stacy Barrett Stacy is Deb's best friend when she was in her original body. After Deb returns to Earth in Jane's body, they continue their friendship. Since then, Stacy has helped Deb/Jane out with important cases and personal issues. In season 4, she befriends a woman named Nikki, whom Deb suspects of being a con artist upon learning her previous charges on fraud and tries to warn Stacy about her. She didn't believe Deb/Jane at first, but soon discovered the truth when Nikki rips her off her money and leaves town (before she eventually got caught and sent to jail). Even after that, she still encourages Stacy to continue her dream of opening a "pakery". And she is pregnant Tony Castro Owen French lTeri Lee Kim Kaswell Jay Parker Category:Main Cast Category:Female Characters Category:People who know that Jane is Deb Category:Models Category:People who have been in an accident Category:Deceased Category:Has been in a relationship with Grayson Category:People who have been in a relationship with Grayson Category:Recurring Cast Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5